The Gayness of You
by Zyre
Summary: Dawnie has a cru-ush. (Willow/Dawn slash.)


The Gayness of You  
  
Willow/Dawn, post-Him, PG-13.  
  
Huge, huge thanks to my babe Irda Majere, without whom this fic would not exist. And to Green and Glossolalia, and the MSN cheering section. *smooches all around*   
  
**  
  
Willow was in her room. Dawn had seen her walk past a few minutes ago, from over the top of her algebra book, and hadn't been able to concentrate since. Well, like she could concentrate on algebra anyway, but it was worse now.  
  
She was trying to think of excuses to go see Willow. Algebra was definitely a good one, it was an honest one even, and she finally decided to go with it. Couldn't hurt, right?  
  
It was funny, she thought, that her legs wouldn't move. She kept telling them to, sending little neuron things down to make them stand up and walk, but there was something in the way. She wasn't really interested in algebra at all.  
  
She finally screwed up her nerve and forced her legs to swing over the edge of her bed. First step down. Now lots more to go. With a soft sigh she stood up, grabbing her pencil and notebook before heading to the door.  
  
She peeked around the corner into Willow's room. "Hey, are you busy? Do you know algebra? Can you help me?"   
  
Willow looked up at the voice, setting her book aside. "Hey, Dawnie, come on in." She quirked an eyebrow and gestured at the book, smiling. "Do I look busy?"  
  
Dawn shrugged and stepped into the room, holding her books close to her chest. "It could be some kind of super secret slayer book. With all kinds of...secrets. That are busy-making."  
  
"Nope, nothing like that," Willow replied, shifting so she was sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "So, you're having problems with the ol' algebra? I thought you were like a math wiz."  
  
"Guess it depends on the night." She sat down on the edge of the bed, opening her book up. "Like, nights when I have to read the chapters kinda suck. But otherwise I'm pretty good."  
  
Willow nodded. "I hear ya. The reading part can be kinda off-putting." She patted the spot next to her and added, "C'mere. Let's have a look."  
  
Dawn smiled and scootched up beside Willow, resting the book against her knees and pointing at the problem she was on. It really was pretty easy, but what the heck. She got to sorta snuggle with Willow, which was the whole point anyway.  
  
Willow tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she set about explaining the problem. "So, basically, that's kinda it." She looked up, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Any questions?"  
  
"Er..." Dawn looked up and caught Willow's eye, blushing a little. "I guess not. It's kinda not that hard, after all." She couldn't quite take her eyes off of Willow's. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Willow blinked and nodded, turning a bit so she was facing Dawn. "Yeah, sure. Of course." She gave a small frown. "Is something wrong? 'Cause, maybe you should be talking to Buffy." Her eyes widened. "Is it Buffy?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "What? Buffy?" She'd almost forgotten that she hadn't asked yet, and got a little bewildered. "No, Buffy's fine. I was just, well. Kinda wondering something about, um, you. And, the, the gayness. Of you."  
  
Willow just about managed to refrain from blinking again and just nodded. "Oh, okay. I see. I mean, it's okay that you're curious. It's cool, y'know? That you're open about it."  
  
"Yeah, open." Dawn fiddled with her pencil, suddenly becoming very fascinated by the little letters on the side. "I um. I was wondering, what'sitliketokissagirl?"  
  
Willow's face relaxed into a small smile. "Well, I've only ever kissed one girl. But it's...nice. It's wonderful. Lots different from kissing a guy."  
  
"Like...how?" Dawn swallowed a little and licked her suddenly-dry lips. "I mean, some stuff, like...like stuff that's different, obviously, but what else?"  
  
"Girls have softer lips, and they're a lot more gentle." Willow grinned. "Plus, there's never any nasty stubble to worry about."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Cool." Willow was so cool. She leaned a little closer, trying to keep her eyes on Willow's and not on her mouth. "Can I try?"  
  
Willow hesitated for a minute before nodding and leaning in closer. "Okay. Just...don't tell your sister, 'kay? I think it'd weird her out."  
  
Dawn nodded and smiled, leaning closer as well. "Yeah. She can handle monsters but not her sister kissing her best friend. Or, well, maybe she could, she didn't seem to mind you and Tara, and it's not like, like, like I'm..." Dawn trailed off, realizing that she was babbling, and leaned closer to press her lips against Willow's.  
  
It was a lot softer than boy kissing, which Dawn liked. Plus it was Willow, which Dawn also liked. A lot. She tilted her head and scooted closer, hesitantly running her tongue over Willow's top lip.  
  
Willow parted her lips with a small gasp and slide her tongue out to brush against Dawn's, subtly trying to coax it into her mouth. Dawn sighed softly and let her eyes fall closed, reaching up to timidly rest her hand on Willow's side. She really, really liked kissing. Especially this kissing. This was, by far, the best kissing she'd ever tried.  
  
Willow reached up to rest one hand on Dawn's shoulder. After a moment she broke the kiss, eyes remaining closed as she licked her lips before they drifted open to meet Dawn's "Was um...was that what you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said softly, dipping her head. She was blushing a little, and let her hair fall across her face to hide it. "I really, really liked that. Really a lot."  
  
Willow smiled and brought her hand up to brush Dawn's hair away from her face, and letting her fingers linger for a moment on Dawn's warm skin. "That's good. So you think...did you like it better than guy kisses?"  
  
Dawn looked up at Willow, leaning into her touch a little. "Yeah. A lot more." She was trying to ignore the way she felt, all tingly all over. "I...um. Maybe...would like to try again. Sometime."  
  
"Okay." Willow tucked Dawn's hair behind her ear, revealing more of her face. "She'll be a lucky girl, snagging our Dawnie. Just make sure you choose well, 'kay?"  
  
Dawn's gaze dropped little at that, and she nodded. "Yeah, I. I will, promise." She looked up into Willow's big, pretty eyes and then leaned forward for another kiss, putting as much as she could into it. She really, really wanted to say something, but this seemed like it made more sense, right at the moment.  
  
And then, before Willow could say anything, she scampered away, trying her very hardest to stay all calm and grown up and not act like a little girl with a crush.   
  
It really felt like more than that, though. A lot, lot more. 


End file.
